Punishment
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Randy and Jay take offence to some things Adam said on Smackdown this week. Spoilers for the 16-09-11 episode of Smackdown. One-shot. Edge/Christian/Randy


**For this I'm assuming that Adam had free reign over everything he said on the 16-09-2011 episode of Smackdown. If you haven't seen it, major spoiler warning.**

When Adam called Jay a little bitch for the second time he knew he was in for it. When Randy nodded to him as he entered the ring he knew he was really in for it. His boys loved to punish him, especially when they could do it together and he loved to push their buttons. It was why he got out of the ring so quickly after he announced the Cutting Edge was over. He wanted to pretend to be unwilling since it always made the situation so much hotter. Creeping backstage he tried to get out of the arena undetected, a plan that failed dismally when his blonde boyfriend intercepted him at the main door.

"Going somewhere Adam?" Jay asked easily.

"Course not Jay-Jay," Adam said backing up nervously. "I was just going to get something out of the car." Jay approached, smug look firmly in place.

"Like what _Addy_?" he asked. "The only thing left in our car is our sunglasses and you certainly don't need those in here."

"Well I was just thinking…" Adam cut himself off when his back hit a hard surface. Turning around cautiously he wasn't surprised to see his other boyfriend smirking at him.

"Something wrong boys?" the youngest asked stalking towards a once again retreating Adam until the two younger men had him pinned against the wall. Adam barely resisted the urge to shudder when they leant in, one on either side to whisper in his ear.

"You were such a brat today…" Randy started, tugging his ear-lobe with his teeth.

"Called me a bitch again…"Jay continued, nipping his throat gently.

"Inflamed the situation between Henry and I…" Randy dragged his tongue around the shell of Adams ear.

"Caused Randy to get beaten down again…" Jay continued down his throat, reaching around to slide his hand down the back of Adams jeans.

"All looking wonderfully hot when we couldn't touch you," Randy finished, both men pulling the tallest man closer to them so he could feel how hard they both were.

"Fuck," Adam breathed, completely forgetting his plan of acting unwilling. He just couldn't get enough of these men no matter how much he tried. He was addicted and there was no way he was giving it up. He clenched his fists against the wall, resisting the urge to grab either of his boys and kiss them.

"But I was supposed to," he complained. Unfortunately for the elder blonde it came out rather breathy. Randy chuckled softly running his tongue across his lips slowly. Adam was captivated by the careful movements.

"I'm going to get changed," Randy murmured pulling back. Adam whined and his hips thrust forward involuntarily trying to keep contact. Instead all it did was make Jay moan loudly and drag Adam into a hard kiss. Adam wasn't even aware of Randy leaving as he threw his entire consciousness into submitting to Jays kiss. Jay forced his tongue into Adams mouth with little resistance and took total dominance of the kiss. They were so busy making out that they didn't realise Randy had returned until the brunette pressed himself up against Jays back, leaning over his shoulder to steal a kiss of his own from Adam. Adam eagerly returned the passionate kiss before Randy pulled away.

"Let's go," he said gruffly. "We've got a punishment to administer." Adam couldn't hide the shudder this time as they headed to the back exit.

* * *

><p>"Count brat," Randy ordered bringing his palm down hard on Adams ass.<p>

"One," Adam panted. Randy brought his palm down again.

"Two," Adam groaned. His 'punishment' continued in much the same way, at least until Randy was satisfied.

"Thirty," Adam whimpered as Randy's hand came down for the last time on his sore ass.

"Are you ever going to call Jay a bitch again?" Randy asked firmly. Adam shook his head.

"Never," he swore. Randy let him off his lap and Adam crawled across the floor to where Jay was sitting in a nearby chair, stroking his cock lazily.

"I'm sorry Jay," he said, kneeling between Jays legs. Jay grinned down at him.

"How sorry are you?" he asked cheekily. Adam didn't bother answering just took Jay into his mouth easily.

"Fuck!" Jay hissed, wrapping his hands into Adams hair firmly. It was more for grounding Jay than for guiding Adam. After so many years together the older blonde knew to swallow when he had supressed his gag-reflex; knew to bob slowly off and use just the slightest hint of teeth on the head; knew to pull off every so often and just nuzzle his groin to let his lover feel the stubble on his face against the shaft. Jay held off for as long as he could before releasing into Adams mouth.

"Am I forgiven?" Adam asked, placing soft kisses along Jay's thigh to help him regain his senses.

"Baby, if that's the apology I get for you calling me a bitch then feel free to call me whatever you want," Jay panted using the fistful of hair he still had a hold of to tip Adams head up gently and leant down to kiss him softly.

"Adam," Randy called sharply. "You still haven't apologised for getting me beaten down by Henry." Adam crawled back across the floor making sure to wave his hips and ass at Jay as he did so, supressing his giggle when he heard the answering groan. He took Randy in his mouth just as he had Jay, making sure to get Randy extra slick with saliva knowing what was coming next.

"Enough!" Randy finally snapped. "On the bed." Adam scrambled to his feet and almost ran to the centre of the bed, kneeling on it and dropping his weight down to be supported by his forearms, making sure to wave his ass in invitation.

"Jay where's the lube?" Randy groaned. Before Jay could answer Adam whined.

"No lube," he begged. "You're already wet and I'm still stretched from this morning. Just fuck me!" In a few strides Randy had made it to the bed and laid a firm slap on the blonde's ass.

"Please," Adam added quickly. Randy checked that he was indeed still stretched before sliding inside him swiftly. Jay came around and sat on the bed in front of Adam who took him in without prompting. The elder blonde writhed and moaned around Jays cock shamelessly when Randy located the bundle of nerves inside him and pounded it relentlessly.

"Randy, please…" Adam begged, pulling his head away from Jay just long enough to get his words out. Just at that moment though Randy stiffened and pulled out just in time to cover his lower back, including the dimples above his ass, with his cum. Collapsing boneless beside Adam he ran his finger through the mess absently while Jay took his place, thrusting inside of Adam with ease.

"Please, please…"Adam begged almost incoherently.

"What do you need baby?" Randy teased, offering his finger to Adam who immediately took it into his mouth and cleaned it.

"Need to cum, please Randy, let me cum," Adam babbled. Randy reached under his blonde baby and ran a finger along his bound cock. He glanced up at Jay, who immediately started pounding Adams prostate on every thrust. Just as Jay was about to cum Randy released the cock ring and started stroking Adams cock firmly. Barely two strokes in and Adam exploded, his clenching muscles proving too much for Jay who finally let go and released inside the blonde beauty. Adam sunk to the bed not caring that he was lying in his own release, Jay only just managing to pull out of him and roll to the side before he landed in Randy's mess. Randy padded off to the bathroom and returned carrying a washcloth which he used to clean the three of them off before he carried Adam to the other bed in the room, Jay following on his own. The three of them curled up together, Adam in the middle with Randy and Jay on either side, both with an arm flung across him. As he felt both of his boys fall into sleep Adam allowed himself a small private smile. If only they knew that he had planned that extensively. He snuggled down in between Randy and Jay and started planning his next wrong doing. Maybe he could show up at the pay-per-view and cause Randy to lose the World Championship…


End file.
